


Naruto and the Perverted Monster

by toomuchmilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, Hurt Naruto, Naruto enjoys it a tiny bit but this is very much non-con, Nipple Torture, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tortured boys, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 year old Uzumaki Naruto fucked by a Tentacle Monster. No plot, just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto and the Perverted Monster

Eight-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was lost. Completely, utterly lost. The sky was getting dark and he needed to find shelter quickly. It was the holidays and all the other kids had moms and dads and siblings to be with. Naruto had no one. Except Iruka-sensei who gave him a nice little present the day before even though he had caused him so much trouble all week at the Academy. So he decided that he would train hard today. Go find a nice hidden spot in the forest and try all the techniques he failed performing in class.

He went too far into the woods though and stayed there for too long. And now little Naruto was lost. All alone in a dark, unfamiliar forest. He wasn't even sure if it was still Konoha or some other foreign territory. Thankfully, he spotted a cavern not far ahead. It would provide shelter for the night. Except it looked very dark and spooky. Of course Naruo was scared but he thought to himself that if he wanted to be Hokage one day, he must be brave and go look inside. He knew it wouldn't be wise for him to spend the night out in the open. This time of the year was cold and windy and there are animals out there who might jump on him in his sleep.

The inside of the cavern was warm. Too dark for him to see anything but he listened and smelled the air and felt around with his hands. Nothing but rocks and dirt. Things weren't so bad after all. The blond boy relaxed. He would have a great story to tell tomorrow. Iruka-sensei will be so proud. Surely other boys wouldn't be able to spend the night alone in the forest. Naruto smiled to himself.

And then something huge and fast came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the legs and the hands and the neck all at once. Naruto was so surprised that he didn't have time to react. When he finally started yelling and fighting back, something large and slick went into his open mouth, muffling his cries.

Naruto was certain of two things: this monster had way too many limbs to be like any creature he knew and it was taking him deep into the cavern, through some tunnels and holes in the ground.

When it stopped moving, Naruto realized that he was in some kind of a den. He couldn't see but he felt leaves and twigs under him. Like a bird's nest. But this was no bird. This was a huge creature with tentacles. He could hear water trickling somewhere on his left.

The kid tried to bring his hands together so he may summon some jutsu. Not possible. The monster was very powerful and its appendages kept his arms far apart. His legs were also kept wide open. Naruto was on his back. He felt three, no four or maybe five tentacles sliding under his clothers. They were on his legs up to the his thighs, on his arms up to his shoulders and on his neck down to his tummy. Suddenly all the tentacles pushed outward and ripped the fabric of his clothes.

This was bad thought Naruto. Really bad. He was naked, at the mercy of some evil tentacle creature. He's gonna be eaten alive in a few minutes. He thrashed as hard as he could but the tentacles only gripped him tighter and the one in his mouth pushed deeper inside. And then something weird happened. A tentacle began caressing his little penis. Another one started playing with his tiny nipples. A third one made its way between his legs until it was gently moving back and forth in the crease of his boy butt.

That's weird and pervy, thought Naruto. He didn't know much about pervy stuff but he heard older boys talking and he had a vague idea about penises going into holes. This was definitely not what they were talking about. It did feel good though. Especially the tentacle teasing his cocklet. Naruto blushed, his body starting to react to the monster's caresses. His boy cock got hard and stood up which seems to have made the creature very happy. Two other thin tentacles creeped out from somewhere and began playing with the boy's hairless ballsack.

From somewhere deep within his tummy, Naruto felt a warm, good feeling spread out in his body. Things weren't so bad after all. The tentacle in his mouth moved a little and the kid understood what it wanted. He thought to himself that maybe the creature won't kill him and will release him if he did what it wanted. He started licking that appendage. This pleased the monster very much. So Naruto kept on licking and sucking.

All of a sudden one tentacle took hold of his dick and stroked it once. Naruto moaned and moved his little hips as if asking for more friction. The creature obliged and soon it was full on masturbating him. The delicious sensation of his foreskin moving back and forth over the head of his young cock sent waves of pleasure in the boy's body.

After a while pleasure was replaced by discomfort. The blond boy was exhausted and his boy cock became too sensitive. He wanted the creature to stop. It was too much for him. The monster, on the other hand, had other ideas. The tentacle playing with the kid's balls tightened around the sack, the one moving between his cheeks pressed against his pecker and started entering him. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he tried to summon all his power to get away from the intrusion. This in turn made the monster go wild and become more agressive with his tiny prey.

A bigger tentacle crawled up Naruto's legs. The smaller tentacle came out of his ass only to be replaced by the big one. Naruto screamed but the sound never came out. That's because the appendage in his mouth started throat-fucking him in earnest. The monster was not holding back anymore. Two tentacles lashed onto the boy's nipples like iron clamps. Another one hit his small balls again and again. Worst of all, the small tentacle stroking his cocklet decided the time for pleasure was definitely over and went pushing against his tiny penis hole.

By now, Naruto was crying. He didn't, couldn't understand what was happening to him. Why would anyone violate his butthole this way? Why was the monster so interested in his boy parts? His body has been transformed into a toy for the creature's enjoyment. All he felt was pain and despair and humiliation. And something else too. Something he felt sometimes when Iruka-sensei or another adult would be fed up with his antics and give him a good spanking.

For hours Naruto's body was subjected to the pervy monster's torture. His face was a mess due to the constant stream of tears and snort and saliva. His jaw and throat hurt from the fucking. His abused nipples and balls changed color from all the spanking. His penis was so full of tentacle that the boy thought he will never pee again. But the worst was his butt. Naruto lost count of how many tentacles went in and out of his ass. It's as if every tentacle had a mind of its own and wanted to fuck him.

Just when it seemed like the monster was getting tired, the tentacles lifted the kid in the air, holding him like a rag doll. It was early morning and a little bit of light entered the lair. Naruto couldn't see the monster (and he didn't want to) but he could catch a glimpse of some of the tentacles. That's how he saw the biggest and thicket and meanest tentacle ever. It throbbed and had veins and looked like a giant penis. It was right under him and he was certain that it didn't fuck his butthole yet because he would've remembered.

Naruto gasped when he saw the giant tentacle move for his asshole. He didn't have any force left in him to fight against the creature. He just watched as the tentacle fucking him left his ass and the huge appendage, all slick and shiny from some liquid, approached and entered him. The pain was suprisingly bearable. As if all the previous butt fucking had all just been one long preparation for this moment. 

The monster tentacle moved easily inside him and hit something that made Naruto more awake than ever. It fucked much more slowly than the previous tentacles and hit that spot every single time. The other tentacles left his mouth, cock, balls and nipples. For the first time since it all started Naruto could talk. He didn't scream though. He moaned and whimpered because this time the fucking felt so good. His boycock filled up once again and Naruto had this sweet feeling of wanting to pee and being so full. The giant tentacle's slicky liquid seemed to heal and repair everything that was broken inside the boy's body. The pain faded away. Only pleasure was left. Shamelessly the little fox began to move his butt and the tentacles holding his arms and legs seemed okay with that and allowed him to move a bit more freely. Multiple times Naruto's cocklet throbbed and dry orgasms shook his body. And then the huge tentacle moved faster and faster. The entire lair resonated with obscene sounds of fucking and boy whimpering. Eventually Naruto felt the tentacle spurt something liquid inside of his ass and he lost consciousness at that very moment.

The boy woke up naked on the dirty floor of the forest. He remembered everything that happened and could see and feel the marks everywhere on his little body. He was no longer in the cavern or near it. The strange creature took him somewhere familiar and he knew exactly the way back to the village. Deeply conflicted and confused by what happened, Naruto decided to focus on a more urgent matter: find something, anything to wear so he wouldn't go back to Konoha completely naked.


End file.
